Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
:This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of Velma Dinkley. For other incarnations, see Velma Dinkley (disambiguation).'' , season 2, episode 6. (black with glasses) | job= Amateur sleuth; Student; Tour guide , season 1, episode 1. | affiliation= New Mystery Incorporated | family= Dale Dinkley (father); Angie Dinkley (mother) | firstapp= : | actor= Mindy Cohn }} '''Velma Dinkley' is a teenage citizen of Crystal Cove and a member of the town's newest incarnation of Mystery Incorporated. She lives with her parents who run the Crystal Cove Spook Museum for tourists interested in the hauntings of Crystal Cove. Physical appearance Velma is a teenaged Caucasian female with a chin-length auburn bob and thick bangs, decorated by small red bows. She is always wearing thick-framed square glasses and has green eyes. She normally wears an orange turtle-neck sweater with the sleeves pushed up half way, a pleated short red skirt, knee-length orange socks and red shoes. She also wears mascara and has freckles on her cheeks. She is the shortest of the gang. Personality Velma is frequently referred to as the smartest member of the gang, as well as the smartest student at Crystal Cove High. She strongly believes in finding proof and evidence before determining something is real. Velma is very knowledgeable when it comes to computers and research. She also seems to be the most scheming and secretive member of Mystery Inc., as illustrated by her posing as the mysterious masked figure, , season 2, episode 1. and keeping a number of secrets from her friends, including the true identity of Angel Dynamite, , season 1, episode 25. and working for Mr. E when the gang briefly broke up. , season 2, episode 2. She is implied to be Jewish: she listens to Klezmer music , season 19, episode 19., and frequently exclaims "Oy" and "Oy gevalt". She pursued a relationship with Shaggy Rogers and became frustrated when he seemed more interested in his dog and food than in her. When she thought Shaggy didn't want to take her to the prom, she actually kicked over several tombstones in a cemetery they were exploring. , season 1, episode 6. After being dumped by Shaggy, she takes the break-up very hard and decides to ignore Shaggy and Scooby's attempts at friendship, showing she can be very bitter. Despite her history with them, she eventually realized that they need to work together to perform their best as part of the gang, and she admits that she would never let anything bad happen to Scooby despite the fact that her boyfriend chose him over her. Later she and Shaggy seem to have chemistry again, but that time it's Velma who says she doesn't feel the same way and Shaggy seems disappointed. Skills and abilities She makes often use of her smartphone, laptop, and binoculars. She seems to be very strong when she's angry, being able to kick tombstones over. She demonstrated considerable defensive martial arts training, easily dodging Shaggy and Scooby when they attacked her at together. History Early life Velma and the gang solved the mystery of the Creeper, who was revealed to be Deacon Carlswell. She has competed with Hot Dog Water in a science fair circut more than once, and won. , season 1, episode 21. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Velma was sent to jail with the gang after solving another mystery, but they were soon released. Velma wanted to be open about their relationship, but Shaggy didn't want to hurt Scooby-Doo's feelings of someone coming between them. After solving the mystery of the Slime Mutant the gang received a call from Mr. E at K-Ghoul, warning them that a greater mystery was buried beneath the town. In Gatorsburg, she was grabbed by the green gator person, but Shaggy saved her and the Creeping Creatures were sent to jail. When Scooby got scared by lightning and jumped on Shaggy, he held Velma's hand. , season 1, episode 2. She helped Fred stop the Ghost Truck from ruining Crystal Cove and the culprit was taken to jail. , season 1, episode 3. She told Shaggy to cut off junk food and go for healthy food and Scooby got confused before the Man-Crab was captured in the end. , season 1, episode 4. She helped the gang stop Que Horrifico and Shaggy told her that he wanted her to take the tight pants back and it was time she knew that "Shaggy likes baggy" and he danced with Velma and Scooby giggled. , season 1, episode 5. Velma told Shaggy to go to the prom and Scooby had suspected that they were on a date before the Ghost Girl was taken to jail and released by Mr. E's henchman and Velma wasn't happy that Scooby wasn't polite. She was a big fan of the Hex Girls and had defeated the Phantom with the gang. In the end she watched Scooby and Shaggy reunite, making her jealous. , season 1, episode 7. She was upset that Shaggy had been captured by , holding Shaggy's stuffed parrot, which led to a squabble between Scooby. Later, she found a letter from Mr. E that read "Don't panic, this has all happened before," and a picture of the old Mystery Incorporated (with Professor Pericles circled). , season 1, episode 8. Scooby caught Velma and Shaggy kissing each other, which led to Scooby and Velma forcing Shaggy to decide who he wanted to be with more. , season 1, episode, 9. Scooby was sent to jail when suspected for being the Fright Hound, meaning Velma could get some time alone with Shaggy, before she got her heart broken. , season 1, episode 10. She didn't wanted to talk to Shaggy anymore. , season 1, episode 11. At Darrow University, Velma told Scooby that she wasn't happy about her break-up with Shaggy, with Scooby apologizing. , season 1, episode 12. She still refused to be friends with Scooby, while dealing with the Cicada Creature. , season 1, episode 13. Within Scooby's feverish dream, Velma along with Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy, got captured by Lord Infernicus, who made guinea-pig replacements. , season 1, episode 14. She and Scooby were left tied up by the Shadowy Orc and she talked to Scooby about Shaggy. Velma almost fell to her death, but Scooby rescued her before the evil orc imposter was jailed. , season 1, episode 15. She fell back in love with Shaggy from Aphrodite's love spell. Scooby was immune to the spell and had to solve the mystery with Pericles. , season 1, episode 16. She went to Darrow University and met a hermit named Danny Darrow in his home buried beneath the university. When the mansion began to sink farther the gang escaped, but Danny Darrow was left behind and was presumed killed. , season 1, episode 17. Velma's family were guest hosts to Mai Le, who Shaggy got attracted to. She and the gang also had to solve the mystery of the White Wizard and the Red Wizard. After they trapped Mai Le trying to escape with the Dragon's Heart, she angerily told her that Shaggy doesn't deserve her due to her using him. , season 1, episode 18. She had to help Shaggy, Scooby, and Vincent Van Ghoul from Nightfright. , season 1, episode 19. Velma, feeling lonely as the others were paired off being more interested in their own thing, came into contact with a mermaid named Amy, who needed help from some Fish Freaks. It was that the mermaid was Amy Cavenaugh, the wife of Dr. Spike Cavenaugh, who was a victim of the Fish Freaks. This led Velma to deduce that Angel was really Cassidy Williams, an ex-member of the old Mystery Incorporated. , season 1, episode 20. She and the gang solved the mystery of the Manticore, who turned out to be Velma's old rival, Hot Dog Water. During the Headless Horror case, she and Shaggy started to get along, but after it was solved, she only wanted to stay friends with Shaggy, who was hoping for something more. , season 1, episode 22. Velma and the gang had to help Fred stop the Shadowy Figure from haunting his father in their home, as he had a piece of the Planispheric Disk. It was revealed to be Professor Pericles, who ended up escaping with the disk piece. , season 1, episode 23. Velma and the gang had to help Sheriff Bronson Stone from the Ghost of Dead Justice. , season 1, episode 24. Velma and the gang met Prof. H.P. Hatecraft again at Darrow University, who they thought could help them with solving the Planispheric Disk. In the meantime, they had to solve the mystery of the Obliteratrix, a masked assassin. Angel Dynamite came to save the gang, after which Velma got her to tell the truth about her really being Cassidy Williams. She then tried to warn them about the Freak of Crystal Cove, but the gang were mad at Angel for lying to them and they ignored her, but the Freak watched them and laughed evilly. The Freak was captured and revealed to be Fred Jones, Sr., who revealed Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves were Fred's real parents. This revelation caused Fred to break up their Mystery Incorporated. An upset Daphne yelled at Velma that she should have told them the truth about Angel sooner, leaving a sad Velma to walk with her parents to their car, as the gang's mystery-solving days seemed to be over for good. , season 1, episode 26. Season two While the town was under attack by Crybaby Clown, In disguise, she approached the new mayor, Janet Nettles, and gave her information on where Scooby and the others were. After failing to catch Crybaby Clown without Daphne's help, Velma suggested Marcie Fleach (Hot Dog Water) as a replacement. It was also revealed that Velma and Marcie had been working together for Mr. E while the gang was split up. She assisted in capturing Crybaby Clown and rescuing Daphne from him, at which point Daphne decided to rejoin the gang. , season 2, episode 3. She, along with the rest of the reformed gang, kicked Hot Dog Water out. However, she expressed regret, claiming she "voted for her to stay." Afterwards, she helped the gang figure out who was behind the Dreamweaver. , season 2, episode 4. Insert details here. (The Hodag of Horror) Insert details here. (Art of Darkness!) Insert details here. (The Gathering Gloom) Insert details here. (Night on Haunted Mountain) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Night Terrors) Insert details here. (The Midnight Zone) Insert details here. (Scarebear) Insert details here. (Wrath of the Krampus) Insert details here. (Heart of Evil) Insert details here. (Theater of Doom) Insert details here. (Aliens Among Us) Insert details here. (The Horrible Herd) Insert details here. (Dance of the Undead) Insert details here. (The Devouring) Insert details here. (Stand and Deliver) Insert details here. (The Man in the Mirror) Insert details here. (Nightmare in Red) Insert details here. (Dark Night of the Hunters) Insert details here. (Gates of Gloom) Insert details here. (Through the Curtain) Insert details here. (Come Undone) Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Velma's interest in Shaggy may have been based on her original incarnation's younger wizard sister, Madelyn Dinkley, from Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. * One notable difference between the Mystery Incorporated Velma and her original character design is that she is more cynical, self-centered, vain, and sarcastic, similar to the titular protagonist of Daria. Most of these changes however, are probably to do with her being written a lot more like an actual teenager, and/or are a result of emphasizing the personality aspects that were merely hinted at in the original series. However, her feelings for Shaggy and her jealousy are distinctly new elements that was not present at all in the original franchise. * Another personality aspect that was emphasized is her love of secrecy and a bit of slyness. The original series sometimes hinted at it (for instance, she often kept her conclusions a secret till the very end of the episode), and she is the only gang member who perpetrated a hoax herself, albeit for a noble purpose. * Her disguise in , along with the distorted voice and speech pattern, makes her very similar to DC Comics hero, the Question, along with Watchmen character, Rorschach. The nod to the latter is explicitly referenced when Velma removes her disguise and asks Fred, "Who were you expecting? Rorschach?" * Her eyes are revealed to be green when she takes off her glasses in , but she had already taken off her glasses before in and they were still black. Gallery Velma_SDMI_character_artwork.gif| Velma's_SDMI_title_card.png|Title card from opening theme song. Velma_dinkley.jpg See also * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) * Daphne and Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) References Category:Agents of Mr. E Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Dinkleys (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters